The human papillomavirus, a non-enveloped, deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) virus, belongs to the genus of papovaviridae. The viral genome is a closed circle, double-stranded DNA, which is approximately 7.2-8 kb in length and contains 8 open reading frames (ORFs). The genome can be divided into three parts in terms of function: (1) the early region (E), approximately 4.5 Kb in length, coding for 6 non-structural proteins E1, E2, E4˜E7 associated with virus replication, transcription and transformation; (2) the late region (L), approximately 2.5 Kb in length, coding for the major capsid protein L1 and the minor capsid protein L2; (3) the long control region (LCR), located between the end of the L region and the initiating terminal of the E region, approximately 800-900 bp in length, and comprising regulator elements for DNA replication and expression instead of coding for proteins. Viral particles are 45-55 nm in diameter, wherein the nucleocapsid, consisting of L1 and L2, exhibits icosahedral symmetry and comprise 72 capsomers.
Currently, there are over 90 different types of HPV, mainly causing papillary disease in the skin and mucosa of human. HPV types are divided into three groups depending on their relation with tumorigenesis: (1) group of low or no cancerogenic risk, containing types 6, 11, 39, 41, 42, and 43; (2) group of medium cancerogenic risk, containing types 31, 33, 35, 51, and 52; and (3) group of high cancerogenic risk, containing types 16, 18, 45, and 56.
Epidemiological investigation reveals that HPV (such as HPV6, 11) infection in the anal-genital mucosa is the third most common sexually transmitted disease following trichomoniasis and chlamydia. Pathological changes caused by HPV types 6 and 11 account for about 90% of these cases. In America, HPV infection of genital meatus among women occurs most frequently when they are 15-25 years old and is highly related to the infected person's sexual behavior. In China, HPV infection among women occurs most frequently when they are 20-29 years old, and the infection rate is 1606.1/100,000. Women are less infected with HPV as they grow older than 35. However, since the majority of HPV infections are sub-clinical, it is difficult to accurately estimate the infection rate. As estimated by the US CDC, the risk is approximately 10% during the whole life. In addition, there is little data regarding HPV infection among men, due to the difficulty of sample collection and the lesser severity of consequences. Currently, HPV infection rate among men is believed to be close to the one among women. In the United States, condyloma acuminatum can be found in 1% of sexually active adult men. Therefore, the development of a safe, efficient vaccine for HPV 6 and 11 would be an effective way to prevent sexually transmitted diseases.
HPV L1 protein, with a molecular weight of 55-60 kDa, is the major capsid protein of the human papillomavirus and the main target protein of the HPV vaccine. HPV L1 protein expressed in multiple different expression systems can form Virus-like particles (VLPs) which resemble native HPV particles morphologically, without the assistance of the L2 protein. The VLP, consisting of 72 pentamers of the L1 proteins, exhibits icosahedral symmetry. Since the VLPs retain the native epitopes of the viral particles, they are highly immunogenic and can induce the generation of neutralizing antibodies against homologous HPV (Kimbauer, R., F. Booy, et al. 1992 Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 89(24): 12180-4). Furthermore, the VLPs are safe and have no potential cancergenic risk as they contain no viral DNA. Therefore, VLP vaccines become the primary candidate for an HPV vaccine.
The key for development of a vaccine is to efficiently produce VLP vaccines of HPV in large-scale. Currently, the most commonly used expression systems are eukaryotic expression systems and prokaryotic expression systems.
The commonly used eukaryotic systems comprise poxvirus, insect baculovirus and yeast vectors. HPV L1 protein expressed in eukaryotic systems shows little conformational difference from that of the native virus, and can self-assemble into VLPs. Thus, purified VLPs can be easily obtained after gradient density centrifugation. It brings a lot of convenience to the purification work. However, due to the high culture costs and low expression level, it is quite difficult to product industrially on a large-scale. The HPV vaccine Gardasil®, which came into the market recently, is more expensive than others due to low expression level and high production cost of the Saccharomyces cerevisiae expression system employed in its manufacture.
The expression of HPV L1 protein in a prokaryotic system such as E. coli has been previously reported. Banks, Matlashewski, et al. published a paper regarding the expression of HPV 16 L1 by employing E. coli (Banks, L., G. Matlashewski, et al. (1987). J Gen Virol 68 (Pt 12): 3081-9). However, most HPV L1 proteins expressed by E. coli lose their native conformation and cannot induce the generation of protective antibodies against HPV. Alternatively, although HPV VLPs can be obtained from the incorrectly folded proteins by steps such as purification from inclusion bodies and refolding, it is difficult to apply this method to large-scale production, as the protein is largely lost during the refolding process and the yield is low (Kelsall, S. R. and J. K. Kulski (1995). J Virol Methods 53(1): 75-90). Although HPV L1 protein may be expressed in a soluble form with a correct conformation in E. coli and dissolved in the supernatants of E. coli lysate, the expression level is low. Moreover, since there are large number and amount of impure proteins, it is difficult to isolate the proteins of interest from them. Although it is resported that the expression level of L1 protein can be increased in the supernatants by means of GST fusion expression and the purification of the protein of interest is facilitated (Li, M., T. P. Cripe, et al. (1997), J Virol 71(4): 2988-95), it still cannot be applied to large-scale production because expensive enzymes are required to cleave the fusion protein.
Therefore, a HPV L1 protein capable of inducing the generation of protective antibodies against HPV, and a virus-like particle consisting of the same are still needed in the art, so that it is possible to produce vaccines for condyloma acuminatum industrially on a large scale.